Lopunny Manor
by LynxbyLynx
Summary: Follow a group of Buneary as they make it through life to become Lopunny at the Lopunny Manor.     Loosely based off a friend and my ideas about the game. It's not a serious thing and is meant to be funny. That's why most of the chapters will be short.
1. Chapter 1

[I do not own Pokemon]

Lopunny Manor

First Event

All was quiet at the Lopunny Manor. A few young Buneary females laid asleep in their beds, dreaming of the day when they too would evolve into the namesake of the manor they lived in. One Buneary laid sprawled on her back, twin ears wrapped around her to keep her warm. Another laid snuggled into her back, same idea at hand. Soon it was time to awaken from their beauty slumber.

"Morning ya'll," Terra slurred out in her country drawl, taking the time to smile sleepily at them. Her cotton around on her ears stuck up in all directions. Victoria sent her a glare from where she perched in front of the small vanity mirror. She sighed. Soon she would be a Lopunny. That was the really cute doll stage of their lives. Right now she was a plain Jane. Although speaking of Jane, they hadn't seen their old friend since she'd evolved yesterday. She ran a small brush through her cotton ears, getting them to fluff up prettily. Soon. Soon.

"What I wouldn't give for a figy berry right about now," Victoria murmured as she continued fluffing her cotton ears. Her posture and accent suggested that maybe she had royal upbringing. Her brush was a golden one with a Lopunny on it. She set the brush aside, almost dropping it but managing to have it land on the vanity. Soon. Soon.

"Bleh…Pecha berries all the way," Terra said, yawning loudly. She thumped little Isador with her ears as she climbed out of the bed. "Wakey wakey Isador~" She thumped the shy little Isador again. The littlest Buneary stretched out, taking time to wake from her peaceful slumber.

"Morning already?" the shy little Isador inquired, eyes opening wide and innocently as she fought back a yawn.

"Yes it is," Terra replied, digging under the shared bed for a small box. "I've got…BULK berries~ Perfect combination of sweet and dry…Here Izzie….Eat up…"

"T-thanks," Isador stammered, accepting one. Only to promptly lose it. Terra handed her another…and another…and another. This would go on for a while.

"TERRA!" Faith snapped, slamming down the pearl covered brush she had been using to fix Terra with a look. "ISADOR CAN'T HOLD THEM!" She stalked over to the two, selecting a berry and popping it into Isador's mouth for her. Isador smiled gratefully, chewing on it. Minus the sweetness it was good. Faith popped a bulk berry into her mouth, sitting down beside Isador so that she could feed the younger one.

"I can't wait until the day we become Lopunny," a dramatic voice said from the doorway. Enter Gwen. An adamant drama-queen. She was wearing a new silver bell around her neck.

"Oh, that's new," Terra called out in her southern twang, gesturing at the necklace. "How'd you even get that on?"

"The Master treated me to it…I…kept dropping it…so she tied it on herself…and made me PROMISE not to mess with it," Gwen said, battering her eyelashes. She'd been cursed with Klutz just like Victoria, Isador and Glitz. The rest, Glam, Glimmer, Terra, Faith, and Belle had Runaway as a trait. But soon, they all hoped to be gifted with Cute Charm after evolution.

"The Master treats us so kindly," Belle said from her perch by the window with Glimmer and Glitz. Glam was still asleep underneath a furry pink blanket. She awoke with a start when her sisters Glimmer and Glitz tackled her. Glitz missed though and crashed into the wall. Glimmer laughed loudly and Glitz sat up, ears twitching this way and that as she listened to something.

"And just WHAT are you three looking at?" Victoria demanded snottily from her perch by her vanity mirror. She glared at the three creating a ruckus. Belle let out a dreamy sigh and was soon joined at the window by all other eight of them. She made the ninth one that shared this room. A collective assortment of sighs escaped the young maidens. Below their window sat none other than the legendary Jumper. The only male Lopunny they'd seen before. He was quite masculine for a Lopunny. Shorter ears then the girls, abs and short cut fuzz on his legs.

"Ain't he a dream?" Terra asked and a collective assortment of sighs went through them all in agreement.

"I don't get it," Isador replied, showing off her naivety. She was much younger than them after all.

"Some day you will," Faith informed her, patting her on the head. Her ears twitched just as Glitz did. "Hear that?"

"Yeah…Let's check it out," Terra said, quickly scampering out of the room. The bravest of them all. Glitz sighed, then her sisters (Glimmer and Glam) joined her as they left the room, skipping with arms wrapped around each others waist. Gwen paused beside Victoria's vanity.

"So…What do you suggest we do about this latest development?" Gwen asked, eyes glinting as she smiled coyly at her friend. Belle glanced over from the window perch in time to see Victoria pull out a piece of yarn.

"You've got to be joking," Belle exclaimed loudly. Gwen and Victoria quickly darted over to cover her mouth with their paws.

"Keep it up, and I won't tell you the plan," Victoria snapped. Belle shut up instantly and the little Buneary released her. "This is Destiny's Knot. I found it in our master's bag…It was suppose to given to Jane for some battle training…I think we can use it against Jumper…" The trio of devious divas giggled as they outlined their plans.

- / - Farther away and unaware of his fate - / -

Jumper was annoyed to say the least. He was once again stuck as this awful Manor. Well. Most males would be quite happy to end up here at the Lopunny Manor, but not him. No. He wasn't gay or anything. He just didn't like crowds…tending to be a little claustrophobic. He really did freak out when it came to too many. That was a common occurance here. He was usually attacked by a mob of love-struck Buneary. He suppressed a tiny shudder, pulling up some blades of grass. It was a nice day outside, and so far he hadn't seen paw or tail of the little beasts.

"Oh Jumper~" a voice drawled out. Oh lord. Speak of the devil. He glanced up to see a trio of his least favorite Buneary. Okay. Not his least favorites. These must've been…He racked his brain for names. The southern one with the sweet-tooth and her sister…the temperamental one…Then there was that little shy one. He liked her the most. She wasn't old enough to understand crushes and such. She was okay. Her name was easy to remember. Isador, or Izzie. She wasn't clingy either…which in itself was a little abnormal for a Buneary. They liked to be paid attention to, but Isador was her own. She was happiest by herself, playing with the flowers or eating Wiki berries. She liked being around her adoptive sisters as well.

"Terra…I think we've interrupted his thoughts," the older of the three said, arm linked with Isador who was between them. Terra! Of course. The country one with the sweet-tooth. She scared him sometimes with her…hasty decision making. Very impromptu as well. Her sister was just as bad. Being temperamental and going along with whatever hare-scheme ideas Terra invented. Sadly they pulled little Izzie into these with them.

"Oh whatever Faith," Terra snapped and drug the other two away," I smell POFFINS!" She declared, laughing manically as they wandered across the vast lawn. Jumper sniffed the air delicately, he could indeed smell Sweet Poffins cooking. He became aware of staring and giggling and sighed, muttering under his breath about not being able to get any piece. It was the sister trio. Whatever were their names? Glitter? What was it.

"Hey~ Jumper!" one cooed out, all three had arms linked around the other's waist. Another giggled shyly. The third smiled widely at him. More lovestruck Buneary. Lord save him now.

"It's been a while, right Glam," the one in the middle said elbow her sister.

"Ah…right Glimmer…It has indeed," the one named glam murmured suddenly turning shy at Jumper's gaze. The third one seemed to be listening to something, her ears turning this way and that.

"Master's home," she called excitedly, racing away from them.

"W-wait up GLITZ!" Glimmer shouted, chasing her sister leaving Glam to fend for herself in front of Jumper. Jumper felt one of his eyebrows raising. The brazen one Glitz would've jumped him by now. Glimmer would've cracked some joke about cotton. But not Glam. She was bold in front of a crowd, left to her own defenses and she shut up much like a clam. Hmm…Glam the clam. Jumper chuckled lowly at that, not noticing Glam's face turn red before she hightailed it out of there. Later she would relish the memory of the day Jumper laughed in her presence. Even if it was at her expense.

"Mr. Jumper sir?" a voice inquired, and Jumper focused again. Almost jumping in shock as three more Buneary seemed to materialize before him. How many WERE there? He tried to remember who these ones were. The one with the soothe bell was speaking to him. Oh, they must need her to evolve soon. Ugh. Bad enough trouble when they were young. Wait until they gained confidence with their new evolutions. Life would be hell. Two other Buneary waited just behind her. Both seem shy but brave. One he recognized as Victoria. The one who'd instigated the Buneary pile-up of him, all for them to try and get ahold of him. He'd freaked out none the less and they knew better now.

"yes?" he inquired still suspicious.

"We three…er…well…Victoria…I mean," the fore one was stammering. One let go of Victoria to come forward. Obviously the bravest of the three.

"We have a gift for you," she told him and he blinked.

"Thanks?" he inquired softly as she handed him a strange looking rope-piece. He'd have to ask Rena about this. It didn't look like something Buneary should be messing with. The three girls seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

"…Shouldn't something be happening?" The bravest one hissed. Victoria gave her a dark look. "Well…How about it Gwen?" She was talking to the one with the soothe bell. Suddenly the rope slipped out of his hands.

"My bad…" he muttered but didn't try and pick it back up. It wouldn't be any use. He'd only drop it again. The three Buneary burst into tears before running off. He could only stare after them in shock. Had he done something wrong? Little did the three know, Jumper had not been gifted with Cute Charm. No, he had Klutz. One reason he seemed to 'reject' all of his gifts.


	2. Chapter 2

[I do not own Pokemon]

Lopunny Manor

Second Event

All was quiet in the Lopunny Manor. That would be a false statement. Lopunny raced to and fro trying to get the last few things they needed in order before the big contest date. The little Buneary were doing their best to stay out of the way. All nine of them.

"It's a mad house out there," Terra said with a nod from where they sat around their master's empty chair. Terra's red hander kerchief was tied crookedly and her cotton was unbrushed with a bit of a wild look going on. She wasn't one to care for personal affairs. Victoria glared at her darkly, fidgeting with her the red ribbon around her neck until the bow was perfect in the back. Her cotton shined luxurious from all the brushing it'd received. She wanted to look presentable for when Master came to examine them. Gwen stood beside her, clinging to her side like a magnet. Her soothe bell giving off a comforting chime. Belle was fidgeting with her twin silver clips in her cotton ears, each had a set of diamonds on them. An expensive gift from their master that had raised a few questions. But Gwen had the soothe bell, so none were sure of their master's intentions.

"Terra?" Faith said with a bit of panic in her voice. Terra glanced over at her sister. Faith was nervously pulling at the gold clip in her right ear as she looked amongst them.

"Yeah?" Terra called out in her country twang. Glam, Glimmer and Glitz were fighting amongst themselves for possession of what looked like a pink heart pendant. Glam had two heart clips, whereas Glimmer had one on her left and Glitz had the other on her right.

"Where's Isador?" Faith asked and everyone stopped to look amongst themselves. Indeed the youngest Buneary was missing from their group. Panic ensured.

- / - / - ((Somewhere not too far away and unaware of the search)) - / - / -

"mmm-hmm," Jumper said, trying to sound interested form where he sat leaning against a tree in the shade. Somehow Isador had found him. Not that he really minded, but usually she was accompanied by…others and he was on his guard for him. The little Buneary was talking a mile to nothing and he only caught a word or two but she didn't seem concerned with him actually answering her. He did notice that her white ribbon had been hastily tied on and was crooked, no longer even in a bow. Hmm. No wonder the house was in an uproar. The Masters must be returning. Not his. But the little Buneary. Must be contest time as well. If he played his cards right then he wouldn't have to see any of them.

"And it was really gross…I think…" Isador was telling him, sitting as close to him without actually touching him. He'd made sure of that. He could see that her coat was in need of a good brushing. "Terra was all like 'Oh my gosh. So cool'…and Victoria and Gwen and them were all screaming…" she glanced over at him. The first real break in her speech.

"uh-hunh," he said, not really paying attention. She glared at him.

"You aren't listening," She told him.

"That's nice," he replied, only aware of the breaks as a prompt for a reply. His mind was on other things. A sharp pain in his hand alerted him that little Isador was jumping on it. It wasn't overly painful. She didn't weigh much, but it got his attetnion. "What?" He asked, turning. Her little paws clung to his shoulder and she was leanign on him, staring up at him with wide innocent eyes…TOO CLOSE. He pulled away from her quickly, the movement toppling her over so that she rolled down the hill. He was a little concerned until she jumped up giggling maddeningly.

"AGAIN AGAIN!" She cheered. He suppressed a groan as she ran back up to roll down the hill. Her coat really REALLY needed to be brushed now. Not that he was going to do it for her. A soft chuckle caught his attention and he stood up quickly. Isador scrambled to her feet and held up her arms, wanting to be held by now other than her Master. Miss. Rayquaza.

"Look at you," the human trainer murmured, picking the little one up. She retied the bow. "All dirtied up…Good morning Jumper." She greeted respectfully. Jumper gave a slight incline of his head as was proper. "You taking good care of my little Buneary?" She cooed at the little one in her arms. "Isador…Poor little baby girl…Let's go get you cleaned up…" She headed off into the manor. Jumper heaved a contented sigh, at least he hadn't had to go with her.

- / - / - / ((Inside the Manor)) / - / - / -

"DID YOU FIND HER?" Terra called out, tossing pillows left and right in search for the little Isador. Faith was doing much the same. Victoria stood at the doorway, eye twitching at the sight of their wrecked room. Glitz, Glam and Glimmer giggled before running off down the hall to search for Isador outside.

"…Why do I even bother," Gwen muttered, face palming. Belle sat at the window staring out.

"Oh…Master's back…and she's got Izzie," Belle said in her slow manner of speaking.

"WHAT?" Terra and Faith shouted before racing over to the window. Sure enough, their master was back with little Isador in her arms. "WE'RE COMING IZZIE!" The two sisters shouted before hurrying out of the room.

"…Guess…we better clean up?" Gwen questioned, nudging Victoria in the ribcage. Victoria sighed before helping to fix the room. Some time passed and when the Master finally came up to say hello, the three were busy. Victoria sat at her vanity brushing out her cotton again. Belle sat staring out the window and Gwen was playing with her bell.

"Well hello girls," Miss. Rayquaza said from the door. The three Buneary raced over to her. "Hmm…Yes…Soon soon…You'll be my pretty little Lopunny…Soon soon…" Victoria found herself grinning widely at that. Gwen gave a delightful shiver, her bell chiming when a rush of energy traveled through her. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt herself start to change. The other two Buneary gasped with wonder. The master watched with approving eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

[I do not own Pokemon]

Lopunny Manor

Event Three

The manor really was quiet this time. The Master (Miss. Rayquaza) had left and had taken quite a lot of the girls with her. She'd left Jumper with specific orders. 'Make sure the house is still standing when I return'. The trip would take a few days. Then there would be the contests which would air on TV. The only part about this that Jumper didn't like. Miss. Rayquaza left a few of her OTHERS behind. Trouble would always brew up. He was pacing nervously. Normally Blaze, the Charizard would assist him in keeping order, but the old guy had gotten sick. He was being held at the Pokemon Center until further notice. That left Jumper with Flash, the other younger Charizard, and Jetstream, the young Feraligator friend of Flash's. Flash was Blaze's son. He would listen to Blaze. They all respected Blaze. They DID NOT respect Jumper. Luckily Bruce, the Machoke knew when to leave off, but that didn't stop him from making passes at the Lopunny females left behind.

"Mr. Jumper sir?" a whispery quiet voice called out, catching his attention. It was Vex, the Vespiqueen. She'd been around for some time now. Her eyes glinted knowingly. "I would check up on Lilith and Gwen…The two went on a stroll not too long ago…and haven't returned…" Worry and apprehension showed on Jumper's face as he darted off across the lawn after the two girls. Lilith was a Gardevoir and could take care of herself. It was Gwen, the newly evolved Lopunny that he worried about. Perfect prey for Flash and Jetstream. He didn't hold Lilith at fault when he came across her. The young Gardevoir was simply too trusting. She pointed in the direction she'd last left Gwen with the overly cheerful Flash and Jetstream.

"S-stop!" a female voice cried out. A flash of light and a soothe bell soared through the air to land at Jumper's feet. He could see them. Flash was leaning against a tree. The 'look-out' as Jetstream tried to have his way with the young Gwen.

"Come on sugar…Just a little feel," Jetstream said with a light chuckle. Obviously delighting in his 'prey'. Gwen dived into the lake beside them, her only thoughts of escaping. "Looks like this one really is mine…" he grinned at Flash.

"Well…after her…I know you like 'em wet," Flash said knowingly. Jetstream was almost into the water when he was hit hard with something. Jumper's foot. He stumbled backwards and met the angry male Lopunny look. "uh-oh…"

"WHAT THE H-?" Jetstream snarled.

"Gwen…Behind me," Jumper ordered as the smaller female Lopunny climbed out of the water to cower behind him. "You two are out of line."

"oh~ Hear that Flash?" Jetstream asked. His voice thickly accented with Australian background. "He thinks we're outta line…You know what Pretty-boy…I been itching to snap your neck…Hmm?" Gwen shivered, wet coat glistening and Flash's eyes went to her, almost concerned. Maybe they were taking this too far.

"Jet, maybe we should-" Flash started but whatever he was going to say went unnoticed.

((Following was written by ~Cakethewolfeh))

Jetstream charged at Jumper, claws out, mouth wide open; roaring in anger. Jumper easily countered with a Dizzy Punch to the nose, sending him stumbling back in pain. After recovering, Jetstream roared again and readied to fire a hydropump at Jumper and Gwen. "GWEN, MOVE!" shouted Jumper as he dived out of the way just as it fired. He landed rather safely on the grass, but… Where was Gwen!

Jumper franticly looked around for Gwen, when he saw a glint of a fire up in the sky. He scrambled to his feet, and readied to jump when- "Hey pretty-boy!" *smash!* An Ice punch landed square in the face of poor Jumper. He was sent tumbling along the field, in shock. He shook his head to recover quickly to get back to his senses. That's it! He took off running at the Feraligator, his vision slightly blurred. He dived and knocked out Jetstream's legs from out from under him, then catching himself on a tuff of grass, swinging onto his feet and immediately into a jump. The Feraligator was barely pushing himself up off his knees when Jumper landed feet first on the back of the large Pokemon sending him back down into the dirt.

Jumper then took off into the field at a break-neck pace, making sure to step on Jetstream's nose in the mean time. He could still see Flash flying not too far from where he was running. He was a blur to those who saw him run past. Going much faster then the average Lopunny would ever go on a normal basis. He kept his eye on the Charizard in the sky, and as he neared the dragon-like Pokemon he put both feet out in front and braced. He then took the biggest jump any trainer would have seen and launched into the air.

"Stop moving, or I'll drop you!" growled Flash a little roughly. He wasn't really going to. Gwen was desperately trying to get out of the beastly pokemon's grip when she saw a shadow flash by. It was only there for a second before- *CRASH!* Jumper smashed into the center back of the Charizard, mid-flight. Flash immediately started falling to the ground with Jumper still rooted in his back. In the shock of being attacked, Flash reflexively let go of whatever he was holding, which in this case was Gwen. Gwen let out a shriek as she no longer was attached to anything, but just like a hero, Jumper got hold of her and held her like a princess, cradled close to him. She looked up at Jumper and he looked back her and she blushed.

Flash landed on the ground half buried in the ground from the impact. Jumper then calmly walked off the planted Charizard and put Gwen on the ground. She blushed as she looked up at her savior, before he told her "I don't think they'll be a problem anymore." She could only nod due to shock.

((Remainder written by me))

"Y-you saved me," Gwen murmured when she found her voice. Jumper was glaring at the still forms of the others. His head was swimming from the aftereffects of battle. He wasn't one for fighting, preferring everyone just get along. A soft paw touched his arm, and he found he really didn't mind it that much. "Thank you…" She stood on tip-toes and pecked a quick kiss on his cheek, only to have him crumple to the ground from sheer exhaustion. "Oh…oh my."

- / - / - / - / ((Sometime later)) -/ / - / -

"Do you think he'll live?" Isador inquired loudly. Victoria glared at her, but continued to readjust the damp cloth on Jumper's head. Bruce had kindly brought him up to their room so they could watch over him.

"Children," Vex purred out, eyes glinting," He is merely exhausted." Her accent was composed of a thick Russian that made it a little hard to understand some of the things she told them. Isador scrunched up her eyes. Gwen was pacing slightly.

"So…First day as a Lopunny and you went and caught some attention?" Victoria asked, with that dark expression, lips peeled back into an unkindly sneer. Gwen flinched, knowing that Jumper's condition was her fault after all.

"Mr. Jumper…wake up…wake up," Isador said, jabbing Jumper in the shoulder hard. Victoria chased her off, and it was up to Vex to lead her out of the room. The little Buneary throwing a fit the entire way out.

"I…didn't want this to happen…" Gwen admitted," I was merely going on a walk with Lilith-"

"Yeah whatever," Victoria snapped, fiddling with her red ribbon. Gwen sighed. "Where's your soothe bell anyway?"

"Oh…I…don't know…" Gwen admitted. There was the sound of several paws before a bunch of Buneary burst through the door.

"Oh my gawd…You guys killed him," Terra exclaimed from the doorway, her red hander kerchief crooked. Belle's eyes widened in disbelief. Glam, Glimmer, and Glitz clung to each other for support as they ran over to Jumper's side.

"Oh…my…" Faith said, going over to his other side. Victoria seemed mad to have her time with Jumper interrupted. All of them leaned over him thoughtfully studying his face.

"He's only exhausted," Gwen informed them as Jumper opened his eyes….to find himself surrounded by a bunch of Buneary.

"AH!" His shriek echoed throughout the manor. Huge sounds of a chase could be heard echoing from inside as the Buneary raced after the fast Lopunny.

- / - / - ((Later)) - / - /

"Ow…" Jetstream said from where he relaxed in the water," Man…we had our butts HANDED to us…" He winced, gently touching his muzzle. That stupid Lopunny had stomped on it and he'd lost a tooth. He glanced at Flash who was sitting silently by a tree, something in his hands. "Oi…Flash…You okay mate?" Flash gazed broodingly out into the distance towards the manor, clenching a soothe bell between his claws. He could return it…but not with Jetstream present….maybe his father could help him make amends…Then he could see Gwen again.


End file.
